The present invention relates generally to edge molding for window panels or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding for a fixed window of an automobile vehicle such as a windshield, backlite or to a sunroof. The molding bridges the space between the edge of the glass panel and the adjacent body panel while providing the entire assembly with a flush glass appearance.
Automotive windshields, backlites and sunroofs are commonly mounted to the associated vehicle body in a manner which leaves a space between the periphery of the glass panel and the body panel. This space is covered by a molding referred to as a windshield, backlite or sunroof reveal molding. In covering the space between the glass panel and vehicle body, the reveal molding serves to improve the visual appearance of the automotive vehicle and to reduce wind noise.
To present the best visual appearance, reveal moldings must extend evenly around the space between the glass panel and body panel and must be able to accommodate spaces having varying widths. Reveal molding should also be able to curve around the radius of the glass panel without passing from the edge of the panel or twisting to become disengaged from the glass panel or body panel. Reveal molding also should resist fluttering in the relative wind.
Many moldings designed for attachment to the edges of automotive glass are of a single, asymmetrical construction. These moldings generally do not provide a flush appearance. They often project above the surface of the window panel, backlite or sunroof. When such moldings are attached around the radius of a glass panel edge, the clamping pressure of the two opposing molding surfaces is uneven due to the difference of resistance between the mass of material above and below the center axis of the glass. This difference in resistance can cause gapping of one gripper or the other, resulting in a loss of uniform gripping about the radius. Loss of gripping can result in detachment of the molding from the glass edge and a rolling of the molding away from the surface of the glass or from the surface of the vehicle body. This result is unsightly, it defeats the cosmetic function of the molding and increases the possibility of the molding to snag and come out.
In accordance with the present invention, the glass reveal molding has a generally U-shaped clamping portion which exerts substantial even gripping pressure on both top and bottom surfaces of the glass The molding has a crown that is substantially parallel to the legs of the "U" providing a continuous appearance. The glass has a beveled edge which enables one of the legs of the U-shaped clamping portion to seat on the bevel to provide a flush appearance with respect to the glass. Also, the crown includes a stabilizing tail that nests with the U-shaped clamping portion. The tail stabilizer prevents the crown from tilting up or down around the radius of the glass but the stabilizer allows the crown to seat against the vehicle body. This is achieved because the tail stabilizer presses against the U-shaped clamping portion when the molding is applied around a radius. Without the tail stabilizer, the crown would tip up or down when the molding is applied around a glass radius.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims